goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
The Jewelpets Movie: Bio-Amber
Plot In a dark laboratory on a distant island, strangely-coloured humanoids emerge from tanks, having been created by Dr. Jeong. Jeong's employer, Mr. Mueller, plans to use these men to fight Ash Ketchum, and laughs madly as a pair of glowing amber colored eyes is shown in a distant tank. At Ash Ketchum's house, Kikko Hayashida is wrecking his room since he has yet to pay her for throwing the World Tournament Final, with Akio Toriyama, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Tour and Sakurako Koinuma waiting outside. Just then, Mr. Mueller's cousin, Brian, arrives and speaks with Ash Ketchum, telling him that Mr. Mueller, who was Ash Ketchum's fighting rival at summer camp, has requested his presence at his island laboratory to have him fight his special fighters, and threatens to bully Shimajirō Shimano if he refuses. Ash Ketchum reluctantly accepts, with Kikko Hayashida accompanying them to make sure Ash Ketchum keeps good on his promise. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour stow away, hoping for a challenge. At the lab, Mr. Satan and Jaguar come face to face after many years. The semi-tournament is organised, with Kikko Hayashida, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour asking to take part, posing as Ash Ketchum's pupils. Though Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour make quick work of the bio-warriors and Spetsnaz operatives, they notice an old enemy of theirs beside Mueller: the farcical shaman from Oakville City who they encountered in Amber – Second Coming. While exploring, Trunks and Goten stumble across a tank inside which appears to be Broly, the legendary Super Jewelpet they defeated, apparently having survived again. They confront the shaman, who tells them that after Amber was destroyed, he found a sample of Amber's blood and took it to Mueller, who used it to create a clone of Amber as one of his bio-warriors. Knowing of Amber's mental instability, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour try to destroy her before she awakens, but Amber notices Ruby and her rage erupts, allowing her to break out of the tank. At the same time, this causes a major leak of a dangerous culture fluid which instantly devours any matter with a different structure to its own and multiplies. Amber is drenched in the culture fluid and deformed horribly, which turns her into the titular "Bio-Amber". Mueller orders Amber to kill Ash Ketchum, and Kikko Hayashida comes to his defence (in exchange for more money), but is easily pounded by Amber. Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour take on Amber and are only barely able to keep up with her, but the culture fluid begins to consume the entire island, destroying the bio-warriors and killing the shaman and many scientists and largest numbers of Russian, Polish, Belerusian and Ukrainian soldiers and riot police officers. Amber soon takes the upper hand and pummels Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet and Tour. Akio Toriyama arrives in time to save Kikko Hayashida, but they too are defeated. Trunks, however, lures Broly beneath a culture fluid tank and blasts it, showering Broly in the culture fluid and disintegrating him. With Amber gone, Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Tour, Krillin and Kikko Hayashida evacuate the island, but Dr. Jeong tells them that the culture fluid, after absorbing Amber, will continue to spread until it covers the entire Earth. However, after seeing Ash Ketchum trying to swim away from the fluid, they notice that the fluid turns to stone upon contact with seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin each fire a Kamehameha wave at the base of the island, causing largest numbers of massive and gigantic waves of water to flood the island and turn the culture fluid to stone. Just then, Amber suddenly emerges from the sea as a giant, but before she can attack, she too is solidified. The Jewelpets and the Sweetspets blast her to smithereens, destroying her once and for all. Ash Ketchum then emerges from the sea, asking for help. Android 18 offers, but in exchange for 100 million Yen for all the help she gave him throughout the movie. Fuming, Ash Ketchum swims off. In the Other World, Goku receives orders from the Grand Kai to take Pikkon and stop Broly (who has somehow been permitted to keep his physical body) from causing havoc in Hell. Goku decides to finish his meal first. Release Date by Country *Japan: July 2, 2013 Category:2013 Japanese anime films